my_little_pony_friendship_is_magic_rakoon1fandomcom-20200214-history
Fluttershy (O
Note: Fluttershy's story in the Order and Chaos Saga doesn't follow the main plot of Season 4, Season 5 and Season 6 of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Fluttershy is a female pegasus who lives in a small cottage near the Everfree Forest and takes care of animals, the most prominent of her charges being Angel the bunny. She is also Thunder Night's wife and Moonlight Sonnet and Dark Cloud's mother. She represents the element of kindness. Personality One of the most notable trait of hers is her shyness. She is so shy that she can't barely say her name to ponies she just meets and even can't speak at loud. Her shy nature contrasts with Rainbow Dash's abrasiveness and Fluttershy's inability to speak up often annoys Rainbow Dash, and Rainbow expresses her aggravation more than once. However, there are situations when Fluttershy's shyness is replaced by an enthusiastic behavior, just like meeting new kind of animals. However, Fluttershy's most famous trait is her kindness, what is her most strong trait, but at the same time the most weak. It is her kindness that prompt her to help her friends, in spite of her fear. She is also the one who always try to see the goodness in everypony, just like Discord. But, despite being soft-spoken and extremely polite most of the time, Fluttershy has shown a more aggressive side on rare occasions. Most of the time, Fluttershy can withstand almost anything that will make other ponies explode in anger. However, even a shy Pegasus like Fluttershy has her own limits. Skills Despite being a Pegasus, Fluttershy does not usually help with the weather and does not use her wings as much as the other winged ponies. She is also scared of heights, which is ironic in that Pegasi live in the clouds most of their lives. Because of this, she instead focuses on tending to animals' care. Fluttershy's special talent is communicating with animals, which she uses in order to provide them with food, medical attention and other forms of care when they need it. In addition, a host of animals have taken up residence in her home, which she attends to and looks after on an everyday basis. She also has a special ability that she uses when dealing with misbehaving animals, called "The Stare". This ability is powerful as it can 'control' chickens up to her own pet bunny, Angel. However, Fluttershy doesn't really like to use the Stare. Only when someone's life is in danger or to maintain order, the Stare is used. Fluttershy is an average flier under normal circumstances but is incapable of flight in moments of fear or stress and appears to possess only average physical strength at best. Despite her shortcomings at flying, Fluttershy has still performed some remarkable flying feats. While she usually gets around by walking or running, Fluttershy tends to hover and fly when she is very happy, or in high spirits. Additionally, she also will gracefully twirl and do small flips if she sings at the same time. She is also able to conduct a rehearsal for a choir of birds, something he do for the wedding of Twilight and Blue Sword and also for Cherry and Big Mac's. Furthermore she is also a great singer. To defeat the Sirens, Twilight and her friends received from Melody a power that was activated by their best potential. Relationships Family Raining Storm He is Fluttershy's father and it seems they have a very close relationship. However, Fluttershy will stand up to her father if he is doing something she doesn't aprove. Moonlight Sonnet She is Fluttershy's daughter and she loves her as a mother can love her child. Dark Cloud He is Fluttershy's son and she loves him as a mother can love her child. Love Interests Star Hunter Star Hunter was Fluttershy's pair in the Autumn Equinox Ball, but it's unknown what kind of relationship they had. Thunder Night Apparently, when Fluttershy and Thunder Night first met, they didn't get along at first due to their conflicting personalities, but they ended up finding the mutual love they felt for each other. Since they become lovers, Thunder Night becomes very protective with Fluttershy, even trying not to fight her when she was turned into a pony-wolf, only retaining her long enough until Twilight defeat Shadow Claw and break the bloodline that revert Fluttershy to her pony form. After Fluttershy gets pregnant, he becomes even more protective with her. Family Description in the Saga Twilight and Blue Sword When Twilight receives Cadance's invitation to take some vacations in the Crystal Empire, Twilight invites Applejack to go with her, but she refuses, as she had a sick bear friend to take care. After some days, she, along with Spike, Rainbow Dash and Applejack goes to the Crystal Empire, where she finds out that Twilight is in love with Blue Swords and, along with the others, encourages her to confess what she feels about him. She also goes to the masked ball in the Crystal Empire to celebrate Shining and Cadance's first marriage anniversary, going disguised as a breezie. Fluttershy also becomes excited when she and the others discover that Twilight slept with Blue. Also, after Shining had discovered Twilight and Blue were dating, she and the others write a letter to Blue to ask him for help because Twilight was depressed for her fight with Shining. Bloom's New Life While she is buying some food to her animals, she meets Cherry Blossom and, being shy at first, becomes very enthusiastic after finding out Cherry also had a pet rabbit. Fluttershy helps Cherry in trying to return to her home world by using her element. Apple Wedding In "Sky's Arrival", Fluttershy is the one who actually sees Sky arriving to Equestria and, in panic, she goes to Twilight's to ask for her help. She then calls all the others to discuss what to do. Suspecting the Lord of Order maybe involved, the six use the Elements of Harmony to invoke him. The Lord of Order denies being involved and quickly realize that had his brother's hand. He says to the mares the can't do anything, but they can, using the Elements of Harmony to retrieve Sky to the Order side, so he can return him to his world. In "Unexpected Reunion", Cherry finally reunites, to her shock, with Sky. Having running from him, she goes to the library and tells to her friends that Sky is in Ponyville and Cherry realizes that they already knew, something that upset her, but she calmed down once they say to her they will help her. In "Easy", Fluttershy starts her mission to make Sky be kind. After he had run away from Applejack, Fluttershy finds him and try to make him be kind with her bunny, Angel, giving him a carrot. However, Sky simply throws the carrot to a dustbin, what prompts Angel to go there. In "The Gifts of Harmony", Fluttershy and her friends invoke the Lord of Order again and he tells them about the power inside of each element. He says to Fluttershy her element had the power to induce kindness in ponies, but he warns her that kindness doesn't last forever and that it's her job to make him accept it. Knowing it would be easier to make Sky accept the elements if he was more kind, Fluttershy was tasked by the others in being the first. Working with Rainbow Dash who made a vase fall on his head, Fluttershy goes help him, inducing kindness in him in order for him to accept her help. Then, she is able to tell Sky the bright side of being kind and what that can give. Being tempted by the Lord of Chaos to be cruel with Angel, Sky is not able to do that and accepts the element of kindness. In "Apple Wedding", Fluttershy meets Cherry's family and friends, where she starts a very good friendship with Flora. She is the one who provides the music for the wedding march. During the three years gasp, she gives birth to a colt called Dark Cloud. Searching the Crystal Butterflies In order to get crystal silk from the crystal butterflies, Rarity asks Fluttershy for help, due to her ability to communicate with animals. She accepts to go because she always wanted to know the crystal butterflies, but regrets after she knows they are on the top of the Smokey Montain. They go there and are abel to find the butterflies and, with a lot of work, Fluttershy is able to convince the crystal butterflies to return to the Crystal Empire. “The Revenge of Dark Hole” special chapter from Twilight and Blue Sword Fluttershy is the one that provides the music for the wedding march and is one of Twilight's bridesmaids. Fluttershy and Thunder Night While feading her animals, Fluttershy, warned by her bird friends, finds a thestral lying on a bush, full of burns caused by his sensibility to the sun. She took her to her home and tries to treat him, going to get some herbs to do so. When she returns, she finds the thestral awake and they have a crush of oposite personalities. The thestral, revealing his name as being Thunder Night, ends up staying, as he can't leave while it's day, leaving Fluttershy treat him. During this time, they start to develop a kind of attraction for each other. With the help from Angel, the two end up making love and then they admit what they feel for each other and start a relationship. The Light Kingdom Fluttershy and the others are reunited with Twilight and Blue when they return to Ponyville. She also meets Heartbeat, but knowing her as Blue's "cousin", as he and Twilight were told by Princess Celestia to keep her true identity in secret. However, she ends up discovering who Heartbeat really was after she had lost the control over her powers. After Twilight had discovered where Heartbeat's star seed is, Fluttershy and the others go along to the Oasis of the Heart to help retrieve the red star seed. After recovering her star seed, Heartbeat give them the locations of the other star seeds and, for not waste time, they decided to split up, but, to everypony's surprise, Fluttershy decides to go alone find the green star seed, as she said she knew somepony that could help her and that was worthy of trust. In order to find Leaf Mane's star seed, Fluttershy goes to Hollow Shades, where she meets with her coltfriend, Thunder Night. He leads her to his village, where they meet with the eldest threstal who tells about a legend that says the green star seed create Hollow Shades. After knowing the green star seed may be in the oldest tree, Fluttershy tries to get to it, but the protection of the star seed makes the own nature attack her. She is able to resist until reach the tree and get the star seed. When she and Thunder Night return to the village, they see dark ponies attacking it. Fluttershy is able to use the star seed to save some of the dark ponies, but the others run away. In the end of the chapter, she says goodbye to Thunder Night and returns to the Crystal Empire. With four of the six star seeds, all the group, along with Heartbeat, go to the Light Kingdom to protect the Jewel of Life, one of the pieces to the restore of the kingdom and to try to release Heartbeat’s brothers and sisters whose star seeds were with them. While in the Great Hall, the Lord of Chaos appears, along with Fire Punch, and after getting the other star seeds from Heartbeat, he turns Fluttershy and the others into their dark selves. Fluttershy is turned back after Twilight defeat the Lord of Chaos. She then witness how the Light Kingdom awakens from its stone sleep. The Taking of Tartarus Fluttershy, along with the others, attends the Grand Galloping Gala in "The Power of the Key of Tartarus". In "The Krylock's Venom", she helps in containing and saving ponies who were mutated by Krylock's venon that there were in Pinkie Pie's cupcakes. In "The Predators of the Night", she receives a hurt Thunder Night who later tells her about a strange pony turning his friends into creatures like him. Knowing this could be a possible villain, Fluttershy goes ask Twilight for help. They then discover that Shadow Claw is the villain. She latter helps in fighting Shadow Claw, but, during the fight, she is bitten and turned into a pony-wolf and tries to bite Thunder Night, but he is able to restrain her until she is turned back to her former self. Chapters "Meeting the Father" and "The Happiest Moment of a Mare" from Fluttershy and Thunder Night In "Meeting the Father", Fluttershy introduces Thunder Night to her father, Raining Storm. At first, her father seemed no to like Thunder Night, but that changes after Thunder Night had saved Raining's life from Rothbart, a villain that the Lord of Chaos sent to destroy Clousdale, as the thestral save his life. In "The Happiest Moment of a Mare", Fluttershy gets to known that she is pregnant and pretends to tell Thunder Night that night. But what she doesn't expect is that Thunder Night proposes to her at that same night. She accepts his proposal and then tells him about the pregnancy, what makes him very happy. The Taking of Tartarus (continuation) In "Entering in Heartbeat's Dreams", she and her friends go to the Light Kingdom to celebrate the Recovery Day. When Oogie Boogie traps Heartbeat in a great nightmare, Rarity and her friends try to retain calm in the celebration, while Luna and Blue go save Heartbeat and Twilight and the Generals go stabilize the Diamond Heart. In the end, it's revealed by Heartbeat Fluttershy is pregnant and the latter then reveals Thunder Night asked her in marriage and she accepted. In "The Return of the Sirens", it's revealed Fluttershy joined Rainbow Dash's band, the Rainbooms, playing the tambourine. During the chapter where they have to deal with the Sirens, she is seen frequently arguing with Rainbow Dash (well, not arguing, but being compliant), because of the latter's selfishness and reluctance in using one of her songs. When they are trapped under the stage by Trixie and her band, Fluttershy is not able to hold it anymore and brings all this to the great arguing, until Twilight stops all of them and remind them creating disharmony in the group was always the Dazzlings' plan and Fluttershy ends up making peace with her friends and together, with Melody's help, they are able to defeat the Sirens. In "Arbor, the King of Trees", Fluttershy struggle to keep Arbor's plans from invading Ponyville, along with the others and then with Twilight, Blue and Discord. When Heartbeat appears to get help, since the other Generals were captured by Arbor, she and her friends go face Arbor (with reluctance from Thunder Night's side in letting her go) and try to use the Elements of Harmony on him, but he is able to trap them with his roots. Fortunately, Leaf Mane appears and is able to convince Arbor to stop what he was doing, showing him that plants and animals can live in harmony. But Kitsune appears and is able to destroy Leaf Mane's matrix, weakening her even more and also weakening Arbor. But Shadow Claw appears and defeat him. Arbor, in order to save the power of the matrix, asks the bearers of the Elements of Harmony to transfer the matrix's power to him, so he can turn into the new matrix of Nature. They do it and save the power of the matrix. In "A Queen a Little Off", Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Pinkie Pie and Rarity are captured by Fire Punch and used by the Queen of Hearts to stop Purple Smoke from removing her heart and to allow her to get his. They are freed and taken by Golden Paladin and Twilight to the Light Kingdom, where they go then back to Ponyville. In "The Prison-Book", Fluttershy is seen fighting Chrysalis with her friends, including Twilight, and using the Elements of Harmony to defeat her. In "Cold Loneliness", Fluttershy is helping preparing Star's first birthday party. She becomes very preoccupied with her coltfriend after knowing what is happening in Equestria with the arrival of the Snow Queen. In "The Seventh General of the Light Kingdom", Fluttershy continues in the Light Kingdom when Perfect Scales starts to get all the special lights. Fluttershy, along with the others, goes with Twilight, Star Knight and Heartbeat to the Diamond Domain to hide from Scale. When Scale appears, he puts Fluttershy and the others out of game by binding them to a diamond with vines and then putting them asleep. In "Epilogue - Heartbeat's Special Gift", Fluttershy attends Star Knight's birthday party. Fluttershy and Thunder Night (continuation) After what happened in The Taking of Tartarus, Fluttershy and Thunder Night get marry, with Twilight presiding the cerimony and Rainbow Dash serving as Fluttershy's best mare. In "The Birth", she gives birth to her daughter, Moonlight Sonnet. Finding True Talents In "Sweetie Belle's Most Amazing Voice", she is watching Melody's play with her husband and daughter. Finding True Love In "A Date Between Wonderbolts", Fluttershy attends a party organized by Pinkie Pie to celebrate the fact that Rainbow Dash became a Wonderbolt. She, along with the others, gets very excited when Rainbow Dash tells that Soarin asked her on a date. In "Spike... the Pony?", she attends Rarity and Shadow Claw's wedding with Thunder Night and Moonlight Sonnet, serving as Rarity's best mare. Star Knight and the Nine-Tailed Fox In "Gloomy News", she goes visit Twilight with her daughter and Twilight confess to her and the others about her worries about her son. She is also present when Celestia tells the news about Chrysalis' eggs and Medusa. In "A Holiday in Ponyville", she is present at the party Pinkie Pie organized to Twilight and her family. It's revealed that Fluttershy is pregnant again. At Heart's Warming Eve, she and her family go watch the pageant of Ponyville. In "The Demon Fox's Cloat", she attends Star's birthday party, but is put asleep by Leaf Mane's sleeping spores. In “Two Brothers, a Troubling Past”, Fluttershy, after putting Dark Cloud asleep, says goodbye to her husband before he goes on his mission to find his brother, sharing with him her worries about something happening to him. Thunder Night is able to comfort her, sharing then a kiss. In “The Capture of Three-Tails”, she is putting Dark Cloud into sleep when Thunder Night arrives full of wounds and burns. While she tend his injuries, he tells her what happened, blaming himself for the failure of his mission. However, Fluttershy comforts him and gives him hope about their daughter. Appearances Legends: *Y - Appears and have an active role *N - Do not appears and is not mentioned directly by the characters. *B - Appears, but have a passive role or his or her appearance is implicit *M - Mentioned directly by the characters. Category:Order and Chaos Saga Characters Category:Dark Beings Category:Pony-Wolves